10 things I hate about you: Please remember
by Harri B
Summary: 2 months until graduation and an old friend of Kat's comes back to town.Kat's friend takes her out of class and an accident occurs. Kat pushes everyone away but can Kat really cope on her own and what about her and Patrick? Will they be together or apart?
1. New partners

**Disclaimer: ****10 things I hate about you**** do****esn't**** belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first 10 things I hate about you fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Kat Stratford walked into Mr Morgan's classroom. She couldn't believe it was only 2 months until graduation. She wouldn't have minded a couple of weeks ago, of leaving Padua, but now she had a boyfriend and more than 1 friend and she was quite happy.

She saw her boyfriend Patrick Verona sitting in his chair already. He smiled at her which sent shivers down her spine. She took her seat and Mr Morgan began the class.

"Right, for the last two months you will be working in pairs. I am choosing your partners. So no moaning."

_10 minutes later_

"Kat," He said. "You will be working with Mr Donner."

"Mr Morgan, she's a hag!" Joey shouted

"Better than being an asshole!" Kat snapped

"Donner, enough. Stratford, Ms Perky's office."

"Mr Morgan!" Kat protested

"Later!" He said raising his hand

Kat stood up and as she walked past Joey, she smacked him with her folder.

_Ms. Perky's office,_

Ms Perky was still working on her novel when Kat walked in.

"I heard you have been terrorizing Mr. Morgan's class again." Ms Perky said

"He started it." Kat snapped

"Kat, both you and Joey need to put this behind you. Now go away."

"Once again thank you for your excellent guidance." Kat said walking out

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Hey cheese dick!"

Cameron turned to see Joey standing there.

"She was mine." He said pushing Cameron against the wall

"She's my girlfriend."

Suddenly another boy appeared, "Why don't you back off." He said

"Who are you?" Joey asked

"I'm her friend." He said pointing in a direction

They all turned to see Kat walk in with Mandella.

"Ohmigod." Kat said noticing the guy.

**A\N: Who is the mysterious guy? If you want to know, hit the review button.**


	2. Old friends

**Disclaimer: ****10 things I hate about you****do****n't**** belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. As you all know since I last updated, something terrible happened. Heath Ledger was found dead in his apartment in late January. I was devastated at the news of his death and my thoughts are with his family****, daughter**** and friend****s. God bless ****you ****Heath, I hope you rest in peace. T****his story is ****dedicated to Heath**

_Padua Cafeteria_

"Hey cheese dick!"

Cameron turned to see Joey standing there.

"She was mine," He said pushing Cameron against the wall.

"She's my girlfriend," Cameron said standing his ground.

Suddenly another boy appeared. "Why don't you back off?" He growled stepping in between Joey and Cameron.

"Who are you?" Joey asked annoyed.

"I'm her friend," He said pointing in a direction.

They all turned to see Kat walk in with Mandella.

"Ohmigod," Kat said noticing the guy.

"You're that bitch's friend?" Joey asked looking between Kat and the new guy.

Suddenly Joey was pinned against the wall. "You ever talk about her like that again and I am going to rearrange your face, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Joey whimpered.

The guy released him and Joey rushed off.

"Hey Kat," he said smiling.

"Ohmigod," Kat said jumping into his arms.

"Kat, you want to introduce us?" Mandella asked smiling at the guy.

"Mandella, meet Chase Stevens, Chase meet my best friend Mandella," Kat said concluding introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mandella," Chase said with a hundred watt grin.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"Well dad got a transfer, took me out of school and put me here. You look good Kat," he said smiling.

"You too," Kat said not taking her eyes off his.

"You should come to Bogey's party," Mandella quickly said.

"I don't want to crash," Chase quickly said.

"You won't crash," Kat said looking at her watch. "I have to go, Mandella will give you the address. Bye," she said rushing off.

"Bye," they both said.

**A\N: Ok that chapter wasn't fantastic. I just wanted to get it out! The next chapter will be awesome and here is the preview.**

"Who are you?" Patrick asked eyeing Chase up and down.

"Chase Stevens, Kat Stratford's friend. You are?" he coldly asked.

"Patrick Verona, Kat Stratford's boyfriend."

**A\N: ****So a lot of tension in the next chapter and what history do Chase and Kat have? Hit the review button if you want the next chapter.**


End file.
